Letters of Regard
by WhiteKitsuneKnight
Summary: North Korea could handle his boss dying. It was hard, but he could handle it. The hard part was facing the letters. The easy ones were from China, the hard ones usually from his Southern counterpart. But he didn't really know what to think about this one.


Okay, second Hetalia story, here we go!

Warnings: This story contains North Korea, a technical "OC", implied pro-capitalist/American views, and plain and blunt opinions.  
>If you are againstallergic to any of these, please turn around now.

This story was inspired by the death of North Korea's leader, Kim Jong-Il, who had a stroke December 17, 2011.  
>Now his son, Kim Jong-Un is taking control.<br>I decided to try my hand at personifying a nation that isn't in Hetalia (or at least gets little to no screen time), and I went with North Korea. I've seen so many people try to pull him off, and I never really liked their results, so I thought I might try a hand at it.  
>I don't really consider any nations "OCs". Unlike typical OCs, you can't really create a nation (Unless you make it from scratch and it's from another planet or something), rather, you research and portray them as they are in history. I'm not pointing fingers at anyone for not portraying a country properly, I'm simply saying that of what I've seen, I prefer my view of North Korea better.<p>

One little flaw in this; North Korea is a little more isolated than he seems in this story. I don't think I made that very clear when I wrote it.  
>I also apologize in advance for the over-emphasized ray of hope present in this story. StartledBoris actually pointed it out to me, and it is a little overly hopeful. Sorry about that!<br>Please don't mention that in your reviews; I'm aware of it, and it won't do much more than irritate me.

So here it is, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Letters of Regard<strong>

North Korea sat in his office, thankful for the warmth of the heater. He was a lucky country; his Boss had always provided him with the nicest of things, but he knew his people would absolutely love something as simple as warmth.

Normally, he wouldn't be feeling so good; his body was usually aching up a storm, and when it wasn't, he loathed himself. He was a glorious nation! He was powerful and brave, and he could_ crush _his weakling brother _and _the stupid United States of America between his fingers, but he wasn't really thinking about that right now.

Today, he felt wonderful, for the first time in years. For the first time since the Korean War. Still, he felt so guilty for feeling that way.  
>Kim Jong-il was dead.<br>His leader was dead.  
><em>The Tyrant was dead.<em>  
>He wanted to smack himself. How could he think about his beloved leader like that? Kim Jong-il was the most wonderful leader a country could ask for! The people loved him! North Korea loved him! He was amazing and lovely and…<br>He was dead.  
>And North Korea felt so happy.<br>North Korea was completely reliant on Kim Jong-il. He looked up to the man, and was a little scared of him… Okay, "little" was an understatement. But North Korea didn't know what he'd do without him. Albeit, Kim Jong-un, his precious Leader's son, would take over, but he wondered if it would be any different.

Just then, there was a soft knock on his door.

"Come in," he responded calmly.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Korea." A messenger opened the door and bowed politely. "It appears that your fellow nations send their consolations over the loss of the Dear Leader." He held up several slips of paper, neatly folded in envelopes.

"Thank you," North Korea got up and took the letters. "You're dismissed." He handed a won to the messenger, who looked at it as if he hadn't seen such a precious thing in his life before bowing and leaving.  
>North Korea sat back down at his desk and took out a letter opener. The moment he saw an imperial seal on one of the letters, he set the others aside and tore that one open.<br>That letter had to be from China, his former parental figure.  
>And China was the only <em>normal<em> one in his family who understood the complicated glories of socialism.  
>He read the letter carefully.<p>

"Dear North Korea,

I'm sorry to hear about Kim Jong-il. I know you loved him. I hope that you take his loss calmly and with poise. I know it's hard to handle losing your leaders, but Kim Jong-il was a person, and people die.

With Love and Regards,

The People's Republic of China"

North Korea folded the letter back up and put it to the side. China was nice, but sometimes he didn't think that his fellow nation understood him all the time; Kim Jong-il wasn't a normal human, he was practically a god! But China wouldn't understand; nobody understood. He quickly wrote a thank-you letter to China, and set it aside for later.  
>The next letter he picked up had a five-petal flower with a blue and red yin-yang symbol in the center.<br>His eyes burned and he felt his eyebrow twitch.  
>That pathetic country had the <em>nerve <em>to demean North Korea by sending him a letter.  
>North Korea wanted to know what his Southern counterpart had written, so he opened up the letter.<p>

"North,

I'm happy Kim Jong-il finally bit it. Maybe now, you'll get some sense knocked into you and you'll stand up for yourself.  
>I want you to know that my boss didn't tell me to write this, and that I'm doing this out of my own free will, so there. I thought that because I knew you were going to be crying your head off, I'd grace you with my presence through a letter, and you'd feel better.<br>I am not implying that I care if you're sad; I just know that everything is better with me.  
>I'll like you again when you stop being a communist. And I'll take down my border patrol too, so hop to it.<p>

I'll be waiting for you to stop being a jerk,

South (and the REAL) Korea

PS: If my boss finds out about this, he'll rip my head off. If you tell him, then I'll invade you, DA-ZE! (Japan taught me that)."

North Korea huffed; that stupid country could praise himself all he wanted and he wouldn't care. If anyone was the _real_ Korea, it was _North Korea_; he was the stronger, smarter, and all around better one. He drew a stupid looking face on South Korea's Emblem, and then took out a piece of paper and scribbled down

"South,

I hope your leader is knocked into a twelve-year coma and that your economy plunges.  
>Thank you for your letter; I'll probably be sick for a week, trying to forget that you sent it to me.<br>Any comfort from you would make me vomit, so thank you also for not showing any.  
>Just because you said you'd like me and take down your border patrol if I stopped being a communist, I'm going to increase mine, just in case your kind tries to get into my land. I'd be mortified if the likes of you were to tarnish my soil, so I won't tell anyone.<p>

As Sincerely as Possible,

Korea"

He signed his name as sloppily as he could; South Korea didn't deserve a nice letter from him. North Korea saw this as perfectly acceptable, as only two nations in the entire world were evil and deprived enough to deserve that treatment, and they were his "brother", and the United States.

So he was quite surprised when he saw an Eagle Emblem on the last letter. He was expecting a letter from Vietnam, or Taiwan, or someone like that, but he didn't expect America to send him a letter.  
>Once again, his curiosity won him over, and he tore the letter out of its envelope.<p>

"North Korea,

I know you're probably going to throw this thing in the trash, but if you do choose to read it, then I wanted to say that I'm sorry if you're feeling bad about your boss.  
>I really don't know <em>why<em> I'm sending this to you; I hated Kim Jong-il like it was nobody's buisness, but something in me just told me to write this and send it to you.

I know you probably miss him, but you need to take this opportunity to stand up for yourself. Don't pass this up; stand up for yourself!

Regards,

United States of America"

North Korea leaned out on his palm and took another sheet of paper.

"USA,

First, you spelt 'buisness' wrong. The s comes before the i; it's business. English isn't even my first language, and I know that.

I really don't know why you sent this to me either, but I'm glad you realize how much I will miss my Beloved Leader; he was a great man and he will be known throughout history as such.

My brother told me the same thing, but I really don't know what you mean by 'stand up for myself'; I'm fine, and I don't need to do anything.

Thank You for Being Civil,

North Korea"

North Korea would have his letters back sent the next morning, but he kept staring at the one that was to go to America. He looked back and forth from the letter he received, and the letter he was sending…

He took the thank-you letter, and stuffed it in his desk; America could never lay eyes on it.  
>He couldn't let America see it. He didn't know why, but he couldn't.<p>

North Korea thought about what his brother and the United States said about standing up for himself…

_Maybe_, North Korea thought. _Maybe one day..._

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you thought of it in a review! Be polite and considerate, but don't sugarcoat; be honest! (That's what I tell my Fire Emblem reviewers)<p>

I hope to see you again soon!

~Kit


End file.
